


Be a Good Bro for Homie

by Anonymous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, This Is STUPID, this fic is a joke and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: an ongoing series of modern au texting ficlets Because I'm Gay





	Be a Good Bro for Homie

salamander: dude

salamander: bro

salamander: my guy

lobster dick: what

salamander: stop calling me cute on ig

lobster dick: but ur cute homie uwu

salamander: ò//m//ó

salamander: i'm Not!!!!!!

lobster dick: oh please

lobster dick: yesterday u fell asleep while we were watching wreck it ralph

lobster dick: in my a r m s

salamander: THA TDOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING,

lobster dick: BITCH,

lobster dick: UR JUST LUCKY I DIDN'T HAVE MY PHONE BC I WOULDA TAKEN PICS

salamander: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

lobster dick: UR FUCKIN CUTE SHUT UP

salamander: ÒmÓ

salamander: I'M GONNA KILL Y

lobster dick: NOT IF I KILL ME FIRST

salamander:  ** _BITCH DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT_**

lobster dick: >:3€

salamander: OK

salamander: FINE

salamander: BUT IT'S LIKE,,, A SECRET

lobster dick: NOT FAIR!!!!!

lobster dick: THE WORLD HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW

salamander:  _ **YOU'RE**_ **MY WORLD!!!!!!!!!! _BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

lobster dick: BRO,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

salamander: no homo tho buddy uwu

lobster dick: yea no homo dude uwu

lobster dick: love u tho

lobster dick: cutie

salamander: 3:<


End file.
